Artworks
Artworks of Grand Theft Auto series. Grand Theft Auto III Claude-Artwork.jpg|Claude 8Ball-Artwork.jpg|8-Ball SalvatoreLeone-Artwork-GTAIII.jpg|Salvatore Leone MariaLatore-Artwork.jpg|Maria Latore ToniCipriani-Artwork.jpg|Toni Cipriani AsukaKasen-Artwork.jpg|Asuka Kasen KenjiKasen-Artwork.jpg|Kenji Kasen ElBurro-Artwork.jpg|El Burro JoeyLeone-Artwork.jpg|Joey Leone LuigiGoterelli-Artwork.jpg|Luigi Goterelli Misty-Artwork.jpg|Misty RayMachowski-Artwork.jpg|Ray Machowski DonaldLove-Artwork.gif|Donald Love Miguel-Artwork.jpg|Miguel PhilCassidy-GTAIII-artwork.jpg|Phil Cassidy 185px-Artwork de un miembro de las Triadas.jpg|Triad Yardie art.jpg|Yardie Yakuza art.jpg|Yakuza Mafia man Art.gif|Mafia Grand Theft Auto: Vice City TommyVercetti-Artwork.jpg|Tommy Vercetti SonnyForelli-Artwork.png|Sonny Forelli KenRosenberg-Artwork.jpg|Ken Rosenberg 898608-lancevancelookingchil super.jpg|Lance Vance RicardoDiaz-Artwork.jpg|Ricardo Diaz KentPaul-Artwork.jpg|Kent Paul AveryCarrington-Artwork.jpg|Avery Carrington LoveFist-Artwork.jpg|Love Fist PhilCassidy-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Phil Cassidy Umberto Robina GTAVC official art.jpg|Umberto Robina ArtworkJuanCortezVC.jpg|Artwork of Juan Cortez MercedesCortez-Artwork.jpg|Mercedes Cortez MitchBaker-Artwork.jpg|Mitch Baker AuntiePoulet-Artwork.jpg|Auntie Poulet SteveScott-Artwork.jpg|Steve Scott CandySuxxx-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Candy Suxxx CamJones-Artwork.jpg|Cam Jones HilaryKing-Artwork.jpg|Hilary King Alex&LauraShrub-GTAVC.jpg|Alex Shrub and his wife Laura. 200px-Artwork-Pastor Richards.png|Pastor Richards DJPepe-GTAVC.jpg|Pepe (DJ) Lazlow-Artwork.jpg|Lazlow Jones FernandoMartinez-GTAVC.jpg|Fernando Martinez AdamFirst-Artwork.png|Adam First Toni-GTAVC.jpg|Toni Amy Sheckenhausen.jpg|Amy Sheckenhausen MichaelaCarapadis-Artwork.jpg|Michaela Carapadis OliverBiscuit-GTAVC.jpg|Oliver Biscuit MrMagic-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Mr.Magic 2615 gtavc girl.jpg|One of the twins. 2921 gtavc girl.jpg|One of the twins. 200px-Artwork Mercedez (GTA VC).PNG|Another artwork of Mercedes Cortez 147px-184500-rosenberg large.jpg|Another artwork of Ken Rosenberg 302731 307452676027708 222412512 n.jpg|The artwork of the Squalo Gtavc anniversary CandySuxx 2880x1800.jpg|Candy Suxxx ArtworkofInfernusVC.jpg|The artwork of the Infernus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas CarlJohnson-Artwork.jpg|Carl Johnson FrankTenpenny-Artwork.jpg|Frank Tenpenny Sweet.jpg|Sweet and Ryder BigSmoke-Artwork.jpg|Big Smoke CesarVialpando-Artwork.jpg|Cesar Vialpando WuZiMu-Artwork.jpg|Wu Zi Mu Artwork-JimmyHernandez.jpg|Beta artwork of Frank Tenpenny GSAOG.jpg|GSF OG GSFVSBALLAS.jpg|GSF VS. Ballas CarlJohnson-Artwork.png|OG Loc Maccer-GTASA-artwork.jpg|Maccer SalvatoreLeone-Artwork-GTASA.jpg|Salvatore Leone T-BoneMendez-Artwork.jpg|T-Bone Mendez RanFaLi-Artwork.jpg|Ran Fa Li 74px-Artwork CJ.jpg|B Dup TBoneMendez-Artwork2.jpg|Unused artwork of T-Bone Mendez Dwaine&Jethro-Artwork.jpg|Dwaine and Jethro BigSmoke-Artwork2.jpg|Beta Big Smoke Rochell'le-Artwork.jpg|Rochell'le BarbaraSchternvart-Artwork.jpg|Barbara Schternvart TheTruth-Artwork.jpg|The Truth DeniseRobinson-Artwork.jpg|Denise Robinson 16 aw kendl.jpg|Kendl Johnson Grand Theft Auto: Advance Mike-GTAA.jpg|Mike Vinnie-GTAA.jpg|Vinnie KingCourtney-GTAA.jpg|King Courtney 8Ball-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|8-Ball AsukaKasen-GTAA.jpg|Asuka Kasen Yuka-GTAA.jpg|Yuka Jonnie-GTAA.jpg|Jonnie Cisco-GTAA.jpg|Cisco Misty-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|Misty Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Artwork-ToniCipriani-GTALCS.png|Toni Cipriani SalvatoreLeone-Artwork2.jpg|Salvatore Leone MassimoTorini-Artwork.png|Massimo Torini DonaldLove-LCS-Artwork.png|Donald Love VincenzoCilli-Artwork.jpg|Vincenzo Cilli JDO'Toole-Artwork.jpg|JD O'Toole PaulieSindacco-Artwork.png|Paulie Sindacco MariaLatore-Artwork2.jpg|Maria ToshikoKasen-Artwork.jpg|Toshiko Kasen MickeyHamfists-Artwork.jpg|Mickey Hamfists ImagesCA4MBQ20.jpg|Leon McAffrey RayMachowski-Artwork2.png|Ray Machowski 8-ball-LCS-Artwork.png|8-Ball GiovanniCasa-Artwork.jpg|Giovanni Casa JaneHopper-Artwork.png|Jane Hopper KazukiKasen-Artwork.png|Kazuki Kasen NedB..jpg|Ned Burner Artwork-Rhino-GTALCS.jpg|Rhino Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories VicVance-Artwork2.jpg|Army Victor Vance LanceVance-Artwork2.jpg|Lance Vance Victor&LanceVance-Artwork.jpg|Victor Vance and Lance Vance JerryMartinez-Artwork.jpg|Jerry Martinez BryanForbes-Artwork.png|Bryan Forbes ArmandoMendez-Artwork.jpg|Armando Mendez DiegoMendez-Artwork.jpg|Diego Mendez Gonzalez-Artwork.jpg|Gonzalez LouiseCassidy-Williams-Artwork.jpg|Louise Cassidy-Williams PhilCassidy-GTAVCS-artwork.png|Phil Cassidy PhilCollins-GTAVCS-artwork.jpg|Phil Collins ReniWassulmaier-Artwork.jpg|Reni Wassulmaier MartyJayWilliams-Artwork.jpg|Marty Jay Williams UmbertoRobina-Artwork.jpg|Umberto Robina Hank-LCS-Artwork.png|Hank RicardoDiaz-Artwork2.jpg|Ricardo Diaz Destiny&Mystique-Artwork.jpg|Destiny & Mystique EileenGTAVCS.png|Eileen Cops.jpg|Vice City Police Department Coastguard Maverick.png|Coastguard Maverick Grand Theft Auto IV Gta4-niko-bellic1.jpg|Niko Bellic RomanBellic-Artwork.jpg|Roman Bellic LittleJacob-Artwork.jpg|Little Jacob DimitriRascalov-Artwork.jpg|Dimitri Rascalov JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Jimmy Pegorino RayBoccino-GTA4-artwork.jpg|Ray Boccino PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Patrick McReary BrucieKibbutz-Artwork.png|Brucie Kibbutz BernieCrane-Artwork.jpg|Bernie Crane MikhailFaustin-Artwork2.jpg|Mikhail Faustin MannyEscuela-Artwork.jpg|Manny Escuela DerrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Derrick McReary MallorieBardas-Artwork.jpg|Mallorie Bardas ElizabetaTorres-Artwork.jpg|Elizabeta Torres RealBadman-Artwork.png|Real Badman KateMcReary-GTAIV-artwork.jpg|Kate McReary Michelle-Artwork.jpg|Karen Gtaiv outdoor-niko 1280x1024.jpg|Niko Bellic Alliance.jpg|Niko Bellic with the backup Artwork5.jpg|Niko Bellic with a Combat Shotgun Busted.jpg|Niko Bellic Busted NikoBellic-Artwork.jpg|Niko Bellic with the Combat Shotgun Sleeping with the Fish.jpg|Sleeping With The Fishes LittleJacob-Artwork-Smoking.jpg|Little Jacob Smoking Tlad rayBoccino.png|Ray Boccino LennyPetrovic-Artwork.png|Lenny Petrovic MikhailFaustin-Artwork.jpg|Mikhail Faustin Jamaican Posse-GTAIV-Artwork.jpg|Hillside Posse VladimirGlebov-Artwork.jpg|Vladimir Glebov Drinking VladimirGlebov-Artwork2.jpg|Vladimir Glebov PhilBell-GTAIV-Artwork.jpg|Phil Bell File:JonGravelli-Artwork.jpg|Jon Gravelli LolaDelRio-GTAIV.jpg|Lola Del Rio PlayboyX-Artwork.jpg|Playboy X IlyenaFaustin-Artwork.jpg|Ilyena Faustin File:DwayneForge-GTAIV-Artwork.png|Dwayne Forge Petrovicartwork.png|Kenny Petrovic File:3374_gta_iv_artwork_police.jpg|Police File:GracieAncelotti-Artwork.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti File:ULP_Contect-GTAIV-Artwork.png|U.L.P.C Contact Gta-iv-noose.jpg|Noose KarlLagerfeld-Artwork.jpg|Karl Lagerfeld IsaacRoth-Artwork.png|Isaac Roth 2011-03-22 1845.png|Prostitute Grand Theft Auto: The Lost & Damned JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD-Artwork2.jpg|Johnny Klebitz JimFitzgerald-Artwork.jpg|Jim Fitzgerald BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Billy Grey BrianJeremy-Artwork.jpg|Brian Jeremy TerryThorpe-TLAD-Artwork.jpg|Terry Thorpe ClaySimons-Artwork.jpg|Clay Simons Jason Michaels.png|Jason Michaels AshleyButler-Artwork.jpg|Ashley Butler GTAEP1 05.png|Angus Martin Malc-Artwork.jpg|Malc ThomasStubbs-Artwork.jpg|Thomas Stubbs JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Johnny Klebitz JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Johnny on his Hexer AngusMartinArtwork-TLAD.png|Another artwork of Angus Martin Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg|Luis Lopez GayTony-Artwork.jpg|Gay Tony YusufAmir-Artwork.jpg|Yusuf Amir RayBulgarin-Artwork.jpg|Ray Bulgarin Rocco.png|Rocco Pelosi MoriKibbutz-Artwork.jpg|Mori Kibbutz Timur.png|Timur GracieAncelotti-Artwork2.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti Joni-Artwork.jpg|Joni LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork2.jpg|Luis Lopez with a Briefcase of Cash LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3.jpg|Luis Lopez LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|Luis Lopez as a Nightclub Bouncer CoverArt-TBoGT.JPG|Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars HuangLee-Artwork.jpg|Huang Lee WuLee-Artwork.jpg|Wu Lee HsinJaoming-Artwork.jpg|Hsin Jaoming WadeHeston-Artwork.jpg|Wade Heston ChanJaoming-Artwork.jpg|Chan Jaoming ZhouMing-Artwork.jpg|Zhou Ming RudyD'Avanzo-Artwork.jpg|Rudy D'Avanzo LesterLeroc-Artwork.jpg|Lester Leroc MelanieMallard-Artwork.jpg|Melanie Mallard XinShan-GTACW.gif|Xin Shan LingShan-Artwork.jpg|Ling Shan Huang.jpg|Huang Lee in a Robbery HuangLee&SniperRifle-GTACW-Artwork.png|Huang Lee with a Sniper Rifle NRG900-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Huang Lee on a NRG 900 Mr.Wong-GTACW-artwork.jpg|Mr Wong LingShan-GTACW-Artwork2.jpg|Another artwork of Ling Shan LingShan-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Ling Shan 0029.jpg|Another artwork of Wade Heston Jaoming-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Chan & Hsin Jaoming WuLee-GTACW-Artwork-Quote.jpg|Another artwork of Wu Lee 0039.jpg|Another artwork of Rudy D'Avanzo Zhou-GTACW-Artwork-Quote.jpg|Another artwork of Zhou Ming Jaoming-GTACW-Artwork-Quote.jpg|Another artwork of Chan and Hsin Jaoming Yu Jian Sword.png|Sword Grand Theft Auto V Artwork-PestControl-GTAV.jpg|Pest Control|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Pest_Control_(GTA_V) Artwork 2-GTAV.jpg Michael Franklin and Trevor IGN artwork.jpeg|Michael, Franklin and Trevor Robbery artwork.jpg Blaine-County-Background.jpg Vinewood-Streets-Background.jpg East-Los-Santos-Background.jpg Vinewood-Sign-Background.jpg|Vinewood|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Vinewood Michael with vinewood sign extended.jpg Michael Trevor Franklin extended artwork.jpg|Another artwork of Trevor, Franklin and Michael. Police Lady Extended.jpg|GTA V pre-order artwork Franklin Chop Extended.jpg Trevor Atv Extended Red.jpg|Another GTA V pre-order 40829 10151618793995097 1641980801 n.jpg Nervous ron 18 rgb02052013-GTAV.jpg Lamar stealing car 14 rgb02052013-GTAV.jpg Jimmy and tracey 19 rgb02052013-GTAV.jpg|Jimmy|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Jimmy_(GTA_V) Heists02052013-GTAV.jpg Artwork-Buzzard-GTAV.jpg|Maverick|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Maverick Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Artworks